Sad, sad thing called life
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: Izyoi and her little half sister Kokoro have become the wives of The Inutaiso, throught a little deal by made by their father, know stricken from home and stuck with a demon how will they survive?


A sad, sad thing…..

Chapter 1

The daughters of Lord Hugiokiwaiki

The old lord sighed, why did he do this again, oh yeah it seem like a good idea. I wasn't enough for the other lords that his name was so funny, I mean look at it who name was a family name of Hugiokiwaiki, I mean it was down right insulting and don't even get him started on his first name, alright as too why he thought he should have another wife, he wasn't thinking was why. Of all things she was a foreigner, and one with one hell of attitude, just like her daughter.

And speaking of daughters he had two, the youngest (16) a half blood named Kokoro and the oldest a normal well maybe not normal she was always so damn hyper about something (19) Izyaoi. The old lord sighed and put his face on his chin, here he was old, yet not ailing, with two bitching wives (the second was often called a mistress by the court however and to tell the truth he was dead scared of her) and two lovely yet annoying daughters. He needed a son to take the kingdom or at lest a suitor befitting of one of his daughter, ( preferable the oldest, as the court swore rebellion if they had to follow the half blood.) Still he wanted to get both of them married off, Oh way did this have to be so damn hard.

His daughters were beautiful hell even the half blood had charm, He sighed out of frustration. Kokoro had already had 3 suitors already granted they were nothing too big, they had been a farmer, a fisher man, and a Merchant. The farmer said they had great height and strong robust frame would be prefect for the life of a farmer, sadly before the deal was sealed he met a strange yet unfortunate end. One that Lord Hugiokiwaiki still could figure out, But Kokoro was happy, the next one was a Fisherman who had said that hair which repelled water so easily would be beneficial for the wife of a fisherman, as well as her fast fairly large hands.

Yet again he too died before the deal was set. Lord Hugiokiwaiki was dumbfounded, why did this keep happening. Yet again Kokoro was pleased. He remembered telling her so well marry the next man to ask for her hand, and that man was a merchant. Who valued Kokoro fast tongue and her fast eyes that never missed a beat. He had gone to get his wagon and then would take Kokoro out of Lord Hugiokiwaiki's hair for good…but he never came back.

Lord Hugiokiwaiki remembered sending a search party for the merchant. What they recovered was his dead body. Lord Hugiokiwaiki was completely flabbergasted, but yet again it seemed that Kokoro content. After that no man dare ask for the hand of the second daughter for fear they would wake up dead (or lack there of) The oldest was easier to deal with she had but one suitor Setsuna no Takmaru. He was intending beyond any doubt to take the oldest's hand, he courted her for two weeks, (from Lord Hugiokiwaiki's point of view it was not to the oldest liking, in fact she couldn't have care less about it.) before running off into a war.

To Lord Hugiokiwaiki point of view it seemed that once more the oldest was glade he had left or rather she didn't even notice. He sighed one more when one of the attendants had summoned him for dinner, Great dinner with the family just what he was looking forward to. He sighed yet again and headed out.

The lord's lovely daughters were walking down the hall to the dining room. Kokoro was the taller one wearing a very vibrant kimono complete with pants on underneath not that she would let anyone know that. Her older sister Izyaoi wearing her normal multi layered kimono that trailed behind her in all its glory.

"Come on Ane-ue. Let's run for it." Said Kokoro still trying to sale her older half sister on the idea that running a way form the castle was a good idea.

"Imouto-chan, I still don't believe that it is a good idea. Besides I'm engaged to that guy Sety something remember." replied Izyaoi nonchalant.

"You don't even know his name and you're going to marry him." asked Kokoro.

"No, I simply have no chose in the matter is all." said Izyaoi chipper as always it was enough to annoy Kokoro.

The two ended up in the dinning hall their respect (or feared as was the case for Kokoro's mother Atchina) mothers where already there. Lady Mimiko was fighting off one of Atchina's precious birds,

"Would you please keeps those flying rats of yours away form me, Foreigner!" quipped Mimiko whacking them away with out any luck. Atchina seemed to be enjoying Mimiko pain and misfortune. She leaned forward her black long straight hair covering her eerily evil eyes.

"Make me." She said with mock in her emotionless voice. "WHY YOU! KNOW YOUR PLACE FOREIGNER!" shouted Mimiko enraged, Atchina said nothing her smile however grew birds started appearing in the room, 1 at first but growing steadily in numbers as if they were summoned here.

"WAHAHA!" screamed Mimiko throwing her hands above her head trying to make the birds leave, but they didn't stop. Just then Izyaoi and Kokoro entered the room. Kokoro appearance grabbed Atchina's attention.

"What are you up to brat?" she questioned her daughter. "Wouldn't you like to know, you old hag." replied Kokoro keeping her plan a secret from her mother.

"Oh my, would this plan of yours be running away, would it?" said Atchina getting up into Kokoro's face one of her eyes visible it was an eerie light blue.

"Ha-ha. And would your plan be mother dearest be making armor when know woman are not to wear armor." Replied Kokoro, two could play this game. Both started laughing not letting the other out of their sight.

Izyaoi sat next to her mother whom was still fight off birds. "My, they sure are strange. Don't you agree mother?" said Izyaoi cheerfully.

"aha!' replied her mother trying to get birds out of her hair. Hey she just washed that! Just then Lord Hugiokiwaiki walked into the room the chaos didn't even faze him anymore, he sigh and took his seat at the head of the family, This was just another night in Hugiokiwaiki manor.

When the dinner was over, complete with birds, words and chaos. They family departed to their cambers and it seemed that all was for once peaceful however that morning. The peace had ended.

"DEMON!" the call was what had awoken the old lord, who shot up with a started.

"What is it? What is going on?" he said running out in the hall.

"My lord, a demon has been spotted on the property." said a guard.

"Well then kill it! Really what am I paying you for?" said Lord Hugiokiwaiki, annoyed at being disturbed this early in the morning.

"Well my lord that is the problem…" said the guard.

"How is that a problem!" asked the old Lord.

"well my lord he is..." started the guard. "Well out with it he is what—" BANG! The blast shock the manor,

"What was that!" exclaimed the lord.

"That my lord, is the demon he is a Daiyoukai, my lord, and he wishes to met with you or he'll level the manor my lord, that he claims is in the middle of his territory." exclaimed the frighten guard. Old Hugiokiwaiki acted fast rushing and changing clothes.

"Tell the best to meet me in the great hall!" he exclaimed hurriedly not wanting his home (or his precious ink collect that is) destroyed by a demon. The lords daughters came out of there rooms as did his wife and mistress.

"Atchina, Mimiko get dressed and wait to be called, Izyaoi and Kokoro put on your best Kimonos and also wait to be called" he said hurried, they looked at him it was barely dawn and they were half dead.

"NOW!" he shouted putting the fear of doom in them. Well maybe for the oldest and her mother, but doing nothing for the youngest and her mother who sighed and did it anyways. The old lord hurried down the hall as fast as he could, not wanting to upset the beast any farther then he was.

The old Lord Hugiokiwaiki, got to the hall and saw the beast in humanoid form. And he was to be frank quite beautiful as where all demons in human form.

"W-what i-is it" said Hugiokiwaiki with fear and added hopeful.

"Great lord" Hugiokiwaiki was trembling the beast could kill him in one strike. The beast had a goofy smile on his face.

"well it is this manor see it's in the middle of my territory and I've been meaning to ask if you could oh I don't know. Move it." laughed the Daiyoukai making the human lord more fearful, as the demon's shape fangs showed bright in early light. Hugiokiwaiki still trembling said meekly.

"I can't do that" Hugiokiwaiki trembled madly.

"oh, oh well I'll just tear it down myself. Unless…" said the demon lord careful.

"unless.." replied the human lord.

"You give me something of value" said the demon in a conniving way that reminded Hugiokiwaiki strong of Kokoro.

"No not my collect anything but my collection!" shouted Hugiokiwaiki rushing to defend his most precious belongings. The Daiyoukai smiled a big tooth grin that reminded Hugiokiwaiki of a shark and his youngest daughter when she wanted something. "Well the hand it over it is of value isn't it?" said the demon still smiling meaning the lords precious collection. The human lord gulped he had to say something to defend his treasure and what he offered in exchange wasn't going to sit well with his daughters or his wives.

Kokoro and Izyaoi came out of their rooms in there best Kimonos and looked each other confused but headed to the hall.

"Here are great lord my lovely daughters Izyaoi and Kokoro. I take it we have an agreement." finished Lord Hugiokiwaiki happy that his precious collection was saved. "Um, dad what's going on?" asked Kokoro saying what Izyaoi was thinking.

"ah my dear, dear Izyaoi and Kokoro, there you are. We were just talking about you two. Come and say hello to your new husband the Inutaiso." said the lord. Both daughters looked at each other how the hell did this just happen?

Kokoro sat next to her sister annoyed while enjoying her and her sister's 'Funeral'.

"I don't think this is not going to set well with Sety what's-it." Said Izyaoi nonchalant, Kokoro grumbled.

"He didn't even ask us! He was probably just trying to save that silly Ink collect of his!" grumbled Kokoro. As Villagers came forward and gave them there condolence, well not to Kokoro they said such a fate was befitting of her, but how dare she sentence her dear, dear precious sister to such a fate as well! Damn her devil heart they had said. Kokoro waved them off, or made oh so mature face behind their backs.

"Father isn't inclined to ask us anything he says and we are to do. That is how the world around here works Kokoro." said the other sipping her tea calmly.

"but still!" growled Kokoro shocking some of the people who came over. Whack!

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" shouted Kokoro.

"Don't scare the villagers." said Atchina hitting Kokoro with pack.

"HEY!" exclaimed Kokoro.

"Huh? What's this?" she asked. Atchina looked at her through sheeted face, honestly how did she see through that hair? Behind them Mimiko gave the pack she had in her hand to Izyaoi who smiled in return although also curious as to what it meant.

"Ain't it obvious." Said Atchina annoyed,

"No" said Kokoro.

"You're going with the Daiyoukai, stupid." Atchina said annoyed at her daughters lack of thought.

"Wait I thought he was just going to eat us not take us with him?" asked Kokoro confuse her sister nodded thinking the same.

"Please you are his wives now, he's not going to eat you the deal said your are to be his wives in exchange for his protect for this village, not to mention our house gets to keep standing. Now come on get moving the Inutaiso isn't going to wait all day." said Atchina tapping her foot. Kokoro got up as did her sister. It was noon now, as the sad celebration made it way to the village gate, many in fact all pleaded with the oldest not to go.

"I must go now, but I promises I will return one day, I when I do shall this village always be filled with light!" exclaimed Izyaoi much to Kokoro ire.

"I had to do something…" Izyaoi whispered to her. The village gave Izyaoi words of wisdom others plead with the beast not to take her. It was times like these Kokoro really hated her sister.

"Hey brat." Said Atchina,

"what" replied the daughter really annoyed that her Mary Sue sister was wasting some much time.

"I don't die." said Atchina moving away, presumable back to the Manor. Kokoro looked after her, did Atchina just show concern for her.

"What was that?" Kokoro called after her.

"Because I want to kill you one day, brat." Replied Atchina with the closest thing she had ever came to a smile.

"Yeah right it is I who will be killing you, you old hag." Kokoro shouted back somewhat happy.

"Um are you two done" came a voice, Kokoro looked up, the Daiyoukai was one of the few people that Kokoro had met that was taller then her, (Kokoro was taller then all the men in the village, she even passed her mother in height.) His gold eyes looked down at her surprised she was so tall.

"Wow this is a first." said the demon.

"yeah we'll talk about later." Said Kokoro wanting to know what the hell they had just gotten their asses into. "Come on Sue! We're leaving now!" shouted Kokoro to her sister, who after more a few more words when and joined her sister and their new husband as the three walked off into the new day.


End file.
